Dyskusja użytkownika:Texel
Na niepodpisane wiadomości nie odpowiadam. Blokada dla Gudysia Texel, czemu dałeś Gudysiowi blokadę? Myślisz, że to było konieczne? Gimme your all money! 14:11, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Prima Aprilis Texel, żadnego ogłoszenia zw. z Prima Aprilis? Szczerze pisząc, nie przepadam za owym, no ale niby coś powinno być w ogłoszeniach napomknięte ;] Gimme your all money! 08:34, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Gimme your all money! 14:07, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Bernie i Phil w becie. Przeczytałem na angielskiej GTA wiki, że Phil Bell, Bernie Crane i Real Badman w becie mieli być kumplami Nika.84.224.155.102 12:20, lip 13, 2012 (UTC)Niezalogowany Will Prince Gangi w Gta IV Skoro usunołeś stronke Gangi w GTA 4 to czemu jej nie opiszesz? Może ktoś chce se poczytać albo zrobić artykuł a tu dup nieda sie. Jak inni nie mogą to ty zrób. Jak pies ogrodnika... Niezalogowany Will Prince To nie ja! Texel, ten, co napisał poprzedni temat to nie ja! Ktoś się podszywa podemnie! IRC Texel, czy tylko ja dziś około 8 rano miałem problemy z IRCem, czy nie? Gdy na niego wszedłem byłem tam tylko ja i ChanServ. Bota ani Miśka (który ciągle tam siedzi) nie było. PiotrekDdyskusja 06:56, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Kasacja Texel, zapomniałem wspomnieć o tym wczoraj przy Tobie na IRCu, więc piszę tutaj. Mógłbyś usunąć stronę tego IP-ka? PiotrekDdyskusja 12:47, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc Dziękuję za pomoc z userboxem :) I Luv GTA (dyskusja) 10:03, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) prośba o drobiazg koleś ! zamieściłeś zdjęcie leona mcaffreya z gta 3 do artykułu o postaciach a w artykule o nim samym to już niełaska ! proszę o wstawienie tego zdjęcia ! Jamnik 1234 Kategoria:Usunąć Mógłbyś wywalić wszystko z Kategoria:Usunąć? PiotrekDdyskusja 22:20, sty 5, 2013 (UTC) Dokończenie Jeżeli Capra zmarł tak jak jest to napisane w artykle o Rudy'm to możesz zmienić,że został zabity i przy okazji infobox się wydłuży,chociaż ja osobiście jak w to grałem to nie pamiętam by on go zabił,ale może. (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 16:02, sty 10, 2013 (UTC)) Dokończenie Jeżeli Capra zmarł tak jak jest to napisane w artykle o Rudy'm to możesz zmienić,że został zabity i przy okazji infobox się wydłuży,chociaż ja osobiście jak w to grałem to nie pamiętam by on go zabił,ale może. (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 16:02, sty 10, 2013 (UTC)) Pomoc przy tłumaczeniu GTA1 GBC Siemka. Właśnie tłumacze GTA1 na GameBoya. Przydałaby mi się mała pomoc, a jak nie to przynajmniej pogadać o pierwszej serii :) Moglibyśmy również poszerzyć ten dział wikipedi o kilka istotnych obrazkow, informacji zwiazanej z wersją na GBC. Można mnie zastać zawsze popołudniu na Gadu-Gadu: 11895576. Napisz jeżeli jesteś zainteresowany współpracą! 88.156.104.121 16:24, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Janusz "WhiteNigga" GG i inne "gupoty" Hej, ta sprawa z GG juz nie aktualna ;| Czemu? A temu, iz komputer nie zapisuje danych z mojego konta, bo traktuje je dosc po "macoszemu", jako konto tymczasowe czy cos, wiec GG moge za kazdym razem nowe zakladac a i tak przy nastepnym uruchomieniu juz go nie bedzie... Nie wiem, z czego to wynika. Moj sprzet jest widac nad wyraz gownianym... "Zjada" mi polskie znaki, co ztreszta widac. Do srody, gdy przyjdzie znajomy ojca - spec od informatyki, bede "wegetowac" z tym komputerem jakos. Trzym sie ;] Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 23:23, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) IRC #2 Możesz wejść na kanał? Mam sprawę do obgadania... 16:02, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Witaj! Cześć z powrotem, Miszczu! ;] Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:01, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Pewnie, były wojny Maćka z Masterem na dyskusjach przecież. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:26, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Blista Compact Texel, z obrazka zamieszczonego przeze mnie poniżej, jednoznacznie wynika, że wesołe miasteczko znajduje się w Vice Point. http://faqsmedia.ign.com/faqs/image/article/782/782671/ujvcsps2map.JPG CJ101-TG (miejsce na SPAM) 17:58, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Texel, w treści poniższego filmu będziesz mógł ujrzeć następujące rzeczy: *1.41 - Vic Vance wjeżdża do Vice Pointu, na ekranie ukazuje się napis ów dzielnicy *2.58 - VV przejeżdża obok wesołego miasteczka, warto nadmienić, iż do tej pory napis innej dzielnicy się nie wyświetlał, oprócz wspomnianego wyżej Vice Pointu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNZGZteKnAY&list=PLE80AD355E0A91F00&index=40 Sądzę, iż jest to kolejny dowód na obecność wesołego miast. w VP. CJ101-TG (miejsce na SPAM) 19:47, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) *Texel, zerknij proszę na listę biznesów w Vice Point, dodam, że nie pisałem tego ja, ani QWERTY99. CJ101-TG (miejsce na SPAM) 18:27, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Avatar/zdjęcie profilowe http://images.wikia.com/gta/pl/images/5/5a/Texel_%28avatar%29.png - jaki jest oryginał tego zdjęcia, czyli bez napisu Texel. Pytam, bo mi się bardzo podoba. Poprosiłbym o linka do tego zdjęcia. - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 20:55, maj 20, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze, będę wdzięczny. - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 14:20, maj 21, 2013 (UTC) Młotek Texel, dlaczego usunąłeś moją edycje w tym artykule? Przecież to jest prawda co tam napisałem. ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 15:22, cze 14, 2013 (UTC) Flaga bota Hej! Jestem operatorem bota. Od roku czynnie operuję na polskiej wikipedii (jako WebmajstrBot, ponad 5000 edycji) i na wiki (rzadko :) ) jako OzgaBot. Chciałbym przeprowadzić skryptowane dodawanie linków interwiki pomiędzy polską a angielską wikią GTA. Na angielskiej obecnie ubiegam się o flagę bota. Ponieważ jesteś jedynym biurokratą na tej wiki napisałem bezpośrednio do Ciebie i mam nadzieję że uda się nam dobić targu :) Pozdrawiam Ozguus (dyskusja) 07:24, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) * Podbijam, bo widzę że zacząłeś edytować, a nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Na angielskiej wiki już mam flagę bota, więc czekam na Twój ruch :) Ozguus (dyskusja) 20:32, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Reklama na głównej Hey! Często wchodzę na GTA Wiki. I zauważyłem jeden błąd. Reklama na głównej, jest u góry, przez co cały układ schodzi niżej. Nielepiej było by poprosić Sovq, aby przeniósł tą reklame niżej. Pozdrawiam Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 10:34, wrz 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jednoczenie rodzin OK, rozumiem. Przy okazji, mam pytanie. Czy GTA San Andreas jest w jakiś sposób dostępne na XBOX 360? Jeśli, tak to jak? Pozdrawiam :) TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:07, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) OK, dzięki! ;) Jak kliknę "Download to XBOX 360" to co mam zrobić? Bo póki co, zanim zapłacę chcę wiedzieć co i jak. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:40, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) OK, szkoda. Jakbyś się dowiedział to daj znać. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:05, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ataki personalne Po prostu nie wytrzymałem, na trzy dni przed premierą tak mi grę spsuć. Nerwy mi puściły. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 07:39, wrz 14, 2013 (UTC) gta 5 Kiedy zrobicie coś w sektorze gta 5?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ale śpicie '''Siemanko ! 'Jestem 8 Sebra 8 ! ''I biegając po różnorakich stronach znalazłem waszą , GTA 5 jest jeszcze nie rozbudowane a że mam chęć i GTA 5 na Konsole PS3 chciałbym pomóc w rozbudowywaniu tego rozdziału czy jak to by nazwać , Jestem tu nowy i nie wiem za bardzo co i jak jeżeli chcieli byście liczyć na moją pomoc jestem do usług. Mogę opisywać : Misje , Radio stacje , Postacie , Samochody , jak i gangi . GTA 5 nie jest moją jedyną grą z tej serii posiadam również GTA 4 oraz GTA THE BALLAD OF GAY TONY i GTA THE LOST AND DAMNED. Liczę na szybką odpowiedź i jeżeli popełniłem jakiś błąd tzn * Nie jestem pewnien ale gdy wszedłem w twoje konto pisało że nie odpisujesz na wiadomości nie podpisane * nie wiem jak się to robi i czy wszystko jest okej ale postaraj się mnie zrozumieć :D Z góry dziękuje i proszę o wysłuchanie. Pozdrawiam 8 Sebra 8 (dyskusja) 17:39, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :) ♦THollow300♦ (dyskusja) 14:02, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) San Vice Hej, może do infoboxów gracza (i nie tylko) dodać Grand Theft Auto: San Vice? Sądzę, że nikomu to nie przeszkodzi, a za to doda nową możliwość. W końcu trzeba jakoś rozwinąć tą stronę, bo chyba nie ma do niej żadnego dolinkowania. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 07:59, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) Aktualnie IRC mi nie działa (klikam i nic się nie dzieje, we wszystkich sposobach i przeglądarkach). Co do San Vice, gdybym tylko posiadał zdjęcia aut, mógłbym się zająć tworzeniem strony Pojazdy w GTA San Vice. Mam pytanie - czy zdarzenia fabularne opisać na stronach postaci typu Carl Johnson czy Tommy Vercetti? Bo wiesz, nasz ukochany IP-ek z San Andreas Gold i Smoke'em słuchającym Merry, Merry się nie popisał. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 09:01, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) Reuniting the Families(y) Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że sądzisz, że to przypadek? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 14:50, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) Ten mem idealnie opisuje moją reakcję. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:05, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) Pani Philips "Możemy zobaczyć ją tylko w misji dla nieznajomych i dziwaków ''Pani Philips." Jestem ciemny ws V, ale co to znaczy (poza tym, co napisałeś w opisie rv)? O jakie kategorie misji chodzi? 21:34, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Długaśna odsiadka No ale może być nie wycofywał od razu całej edycji i nie "poprawiał tego" na Grand Theft Tuto V i inne bzdety? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 17:00, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) Współpraca Proszę żeby Wiki GTA współpracowało z Wiki - Pusiom Wiki Steve Hubert12 Prośba Texel, czy mógłbyś dać bana temu 94.240.14.143‎ ipekowi. ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 20:57, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) Wygodniejsze narzędia Proponuję, aby dodać na naszą wiki zamiast dyskusji tablicę - szybka, sprawna, bardzo dobrze się u mnie spisuje. Tak samo zamiast dyskusji pod stronami proponowałbym komentarze. Większość wiki używa już tych narzędzi. Są bardzo wygodne, szybko się pisze. Oczywiście do niczego nie zmuszam. :-) TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 09:22, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) PS. Przerzuciłem się na nowoczesną skórkę (może teraz przy niej zostanę) i nie wiem, czy poprawnie zrobiłem tą wiadomość, bo użyłem edycji przy "Prośba". :-/ Jak ustawić kogoś na aministratora. Nie wiem jak wziąc urzytkownika na Administratora (UTC) Ps. proszę o odpowiedź Steve Hubert12 Hej Texel! dlaczego cofnołeś moją edycję w artykule "mody"?przecież ten spis modów można by przecież powoli rozbudowywać,wieć cofniesz jakoś to usunięcie? Podpisano:Hobbit100 Pytanie o nową stronę Admin,mam pytanie.co do mojej zmiany w artykule "modyfikacje",to czy mogę stworzyć nową stronę,na której będzie spis i opis modów do gta 3,vc i sa? podpisano:Hobbit100 Moja odpowiedź Tak więc,jak mówisz texel,nie zrobimy takiej strony,bo za dużo roboty?przecież to jest wikia związana z serią GTA (i to duża wikia),tak więc ciężka praca,to tu chceb powszedni :) zastanów się więc nad moją propozycją. Czemu Ivan? Witam mam pytanie dlaczego usunołeś artykuł ''Ivan Bytchkov? Powód:Koszmarnie zredagowane Dawid (dyskusja) 18:20, lut 21, 2014 (UTC)